Team AToons The Past and Friends
by fairyfriend100
Summary: Sonic tells Erin about his past and Erin now has a mission. Meanwhile, Carly, Knuckles, and Naruto meet some one new. The Collector is after her and some one else. Can Erin save them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sonic's Past**

Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Amu, And their Chara are helping Sonic and his family clean out the attic and one room. Sonic and Erin were clean that room.

"It look like some one has not being in here in years." Chika said.

"Sonic?" Erin said as Sonic turn to her, "Whose room is it?"

"My Sister, Jazzy." he replied.

"Oh." Erin said. Then realied what Sonic said, "WHAT?!"

"She died when she was nine years old. That was eight years ago" Sonic said, trying to hide his tears.

"That Sad." Kyoko said. Amai saw a trumpet cover in dust. She pick it up and blow the dust off it. She put her mouth on the mouth piece and blow. A loud sound came out. It scary everyone. The door was close so no one else heard. Erin stare Amai. Amai chuckles a bit. She quickly give horn to Sonic.

"Hope no one heard that." Chika said.

"The wall are soundproof." Speedy said.

Melody look at it and said, "Did your sister play the trumpet?"

"yes, She was really good at it." Sonic said. Su and Ran came in.

"Don't stand there." Su said, "Start Cleaning."

Ran cheering every one to clean. All the Shugo Chara got the closet. Soon, Alyssa, Tails, and Amu come to help. Miki and Kyoko try to pick up a box. Every chara except Dia and Melody were help. The box fell on top of them. Dia saw a egg rolled out. It was multi-color with a trumpet playing note , which are pink. Dia touch it and the egg was warm. "Amu-Chan."

"What is Dia?" Amu asked.

"I found a Shugo Chara's egg." Dia said. The other chara came to it. They each touch one by one.

"It's warm." Ran said.

"Sonic. You said your sister is dead. Right?" Melody said. Sonic nodded 'yes'.

"If the owner is dead, then the egg should be cold." Su said.

"What?!" every one said. Dia put her hand on the egg.

"It's okay. Please come on out. Everyone else are waiting for you." Dia said. The egg start to wiggle.

"Dia! What did you said?" Sonic said. The egg hatch. She has red fur, pink hair, quills like Amy's, yellow eyes, and she wears the same outfit as Dia but, her is sparkles green with yellow headband that sparkles. On the headband is a trumpet.

"Thank you. I am BeBop." she said.

"Bebop?" Amu said.

"That a style of jazz." Tails said.

"Tails! You are so smart." Erin said as she hugged Tails. Tails blush and rub the back of his head.

"If you didn't hatch..." Tai said

"Jazzy would be dead." Ran said. BeBop nodded.

"Erin-Chan, right." BeBop said.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Could you find Jazzy with me?" she ask the question.

"Sure." Erin thought about what just happen. She quickly made Alarm sound. Then made more crazy sound. When she calm down, she ask, "Why me?"

"Erin. You could be the only one who find her is because you think like her." Sonic answer the question. He was doing his best to try hide his tears. Speedy look at Erin concerned

"Really!?" Erin said.

"Please Erin-Chan..." Her Chara said.

"Okay!"

"Yay!" The Chara said.

Little did they know, some one was watching them. The person was in the shadow.

"hmm.....Jazzy, right" He said in a evil tone. He start sketch a girl hedgehog in ponytails. She wearing a shirt, skirt, and a pair of boots. "She would be perfect for my collection."


	2. Chapter 2

Carly meet Kathy

Carly, Knuckles, and Naruto were walk when Evil Shadow came run by. Knuckles and Naruto were getting ready to fight, but he didn't notice them.

"That was odd." Knuckles said.

"That…. was a miracle. He didn't notice us." Carly said.

"Did I hear someone said a miracle?" a voice said. They turn around and gasped. They saw a giant shadow cast on a rock with red and orange flames on the sides. "Let me hear you guys say Aaah!" the voice said.

"Aaah!" The three said. Their Shugo Charas hid behind a small rock. Naruto hid behind a tree and Knuckles and Carly are behind a big rock.

"That's close enough." The shadow said.

"A Monster." Taffy said.

"Get ready, you three. Your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I am friends with the one" the shadow notices the other shadow and stamps him down with his foot, "who save you from that Anti-Toon."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Who are we? Who are we? We are protector of lost souls." Carly gets up and smiles big in anticipation of seeing the people who send Evil Shadow packing, "We are the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible...." Two figure came out. One was a small red dragon. The other was a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing blue jeans, pink shirt, a white jacket, and blue and white sneakers. The dragon was the one who was talking, "Kathy and Mushu." The three stare at them.

"Kathy. You are friend with a little lizard." Knuckles said.

"Hey" Kathy said, "He's a dragon, dragon, not lizard."

Mushu said, "I don't do that tongue thing." He flips out his tongue to show them what he means.

"I'm Carly. That Knuckles and Naruto." Carly said.

"Nice to..." Kathy started to said. Then bunny ears pop out.

"Here we go." Mushu said. Kathy look at him. He point to his head. Kathy put her hand toward her head and fell the ears.

"You are a toon." Naruto said.

"Part toon." Kathy said.

"Then, you must met Erin." Carly said.

"Who?" Mushu and Kathy said.

"A friend who is also part toon." Knuckles said.

"Cool." Kathy said as she grab Mushu and walk with them. The Chara followed them.

"I wonder if she can see us." China said. Soon, three Shugo Chara showed up. One was brown hair down, and her eyes are red, and she wears light magenta ribbon and a bunny ears and tail are pink, a purple short sleeve shirt, a light purple skirt, white leg warmers, and dark purple slippers. An other was short dark green hair in pigtails and emerald eyes, wearing a blue and green Earth hair clip, a light green shirt, yellow bracelets, blue jeans with a black belt, red and white striped knee high socks, and blue ankle boots with black laces. The last one was long light blue hair with gold sparkling ribbon and baby blue eyes, and wears a yellow music note hair clip, a dark blue sparkling shirt with a microphone in the middle, a navy blue petaled skirt with leggings, Sapphire gem necklace, and green Mary Janes.

"Who are you?" Minty asked.

"Fair, Harmony, and Envir." the one with bunny ears, Fair, said. Harmony press 'play' on a boom box. A music started.

"Song Break." Guard said.

**Fair: She's into superstition**

**black cats and voodoo dolls**

**I feel a premonition**

**that girl's gonna make me fall**

**She's into new sensation**

**new kicks and ****candle**** light**

**she's got a new addiction**

**for every day and night**

**She'll make you take your ****clothes**** off**

**and go dancing in the rain**

**she'll make you live the crazy life**

**or she'll take away your pain**

**like a bullet to your brain**

The three were pointing to Kathy as they sing. They were dance.

**All Three: Upside inside out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**she'll push and pull you down**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**her lips are devil red**

**and her skins the color mocha**

**she will wear you out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**living la vida loca**

All the shugo chara are dancing to the song.

**Envir: Woke up in New York City**

**in a funky cheap ****motel**

**she took my heart and she took my ****money**

**she must of slipped me a sleeping pill**

**she never ****drinks**** the water**

**makes you order French Champaign**

**and once you had a taste of her**

**you'll never be the same**

**she'll make you go insane**

**All three: Upside inside out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**she'll push and pull you down**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**her lips are devil red**

**and her skins the color mocha**

**she will wear you out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**living la vida loca**

**Harmony: She'll make you take your ****clothes**** off**

**and go dancing in the rain**

**she'll make you live the crazy life**

**or she'll take away your pain**

**like a bullet to your brain**

**All three: Upside inside out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**she'll push and pull you down**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**her lips are devil red**

**and her skins the color mocha**

**she will wear you out**

**she's living la Vida loca**

**living la Vida loca**

**living la vida loca**

Kathy and the other to see the three new Shugo Chara.

"This Fair, Envir, And Harmony. My Shugo Chara." Kathy said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alyssa meet Jazzy**

Alyssa and her chara walk toward her home.

"Alyssa" Niketa said. Alyssa walk over a saw a girl hedgehog. She was has blue fur, quills like Amy's, Purple hair in ponytail, wearing a pink shirt, a white headband, a white belt, a pink skirt, and red boots.

"Alyssa. What do we do?" Mikai said. Alyssa pick her up and start to walk until....WHAM!

"ALYSSA" her chara said. Alyssa that she bump into Carly.

"Carly!" Knuckles said. Alyssa look and saw Naruto, Knuckles, and a girl she never seen.

"Sorry." Carly said.

"It okay." Alyssa said. She look toward Kathy and ask, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kathy." Kathy said. Her Shugo chara showed up, "This is Fair, Envir, and Harmony."

"Hi" Alyssa said.

"You found Jazzy." Kathy said. Alyssa eyes widen. Kathy said, "She one of my friend." Kathy run up to her. Mushu came out of her pocket.

"Other than the lizard." Naruto said. Mushu stare at Naruto. "What?!" He said.

"Jazzy can see us." Fair said.

"But she didn't have a Shugo Chara." Envir said.

"Does she have a brother?" Alyssa ask.

"Yes, his name Sonic." Harmony said. Every one eyes widen. Alyssa grab her cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Kathy said.

"Erin." Alyssa said.

"That is good." a voice said. They turn a saw Evil Sonic hold Jazzy.

"Leave Her ALONE!" Kathy said. Evil Sonic smirked.

"I have a job from the Collector to do." he said.

"**PUT HER DOWN!" **Erin said. Erin came running in,which scary every one. Erin was ready to attack. Evil Sonic was surprise that Erin heard him.

"ERIN!" Everyone but Kathy said.

"Hello Sweetheart." Evil Sonic said. Kathy made a ugly face.

"Fair." Kathy said.

"Right." Fair said.

"My Own Heart! Unlock!" Kathy said. Kathy now have pink bunny ear and tail, magenta ribbon, wearing purple shirt, light-purple skirt, White leg warmers, dark purple slipper, and her hair down.

Charanari: Hyper Bunny" Kathy and Fair said when finish. Every one was shocked.

"You can character transform." Alyssa said.

"Bunny Rod." Kathy chant. A rod which had bunnies on it. Point it toward Evil Sonic.

"Release her." She said with a hint of anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rescue Plan**

"You are one mad bunny." Evil Sonic said. BeBop went toward Jazzy. Jazzy start to wake up.

"Jazzy, can you hear me?" BeBop whisper, "I'm BeBop. You're Would Be Self." Jazzy smiled at BeBop, then realised that some one was hold. She look at BeBop and nod.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Evil Sonic turn and notice that Jazzy was up. Some where, Amu and Sonic heard the scream.

"What was that?" Ran said.

"Do you think.." Amu ask Sonic. He nodded and the two head toward the scream.

Back with Erin and the others, Evil Sonic drop Jazzy to cover his ears. Jazzy run to Kathy. The two high five each other.

"JAZZY!" BeBop said. She went to Jazzy, cried. Jazzy hug BeBop.

"Evil Sonic" Erin said. No one could see an evil smirk on his face. Soon, a huge hole came under Jazzy and Kathy. The two fall in.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Both of them said.

"JAZZY!" Erin said.

"KATHY!" Carly, Knuckles, and Naruto said.

"They have a meeting with the Collector." Evil Sonic said as he was leaving. Dia overheard every thing, then when back to tell Amu and Sonic.

"See any thing." Amu called up to Sonic, who was up in a tree.

"Nothing." Sonic said. Then, he came down.

"Amu-Chan!" Dia called.

"What is it, Dia?" Ran asked.

"Jazzy and one of her friend is capture by Collector." Dia said. Sonic started go north.

"Where you go?~Desu." Su said.

"To save my sister." Sonic told them.

"Wait for me." Amu said.

Inside the Collector, Jazzy and Kathy were in different cells.

"So, What's up?" Jazzy said.

"Oh...The sky." Kathy said. Then she was upside down, "But If you're upside down, it the ground."

"What if you are sideways?" Jazzy said as she giggle.

Kathy was now sideways, "It would be tree. But here it is the bars." Jazzy laugh her head off. The Shugo Chara was laughing as well.

"**STOP!**" Collector yell.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Not a Toon." Kathy said. She was pouting big time.

Outside the Base, Amu and Sonic are heading to the base on different. With Amu, she was in the control room.

"It the Control Room." Miki said.

"With Sonic in a disuse." Ran said, " He won't get can't get capture."

"Good Luck. Sonic." Amu said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep 'em Guessing and Going On!**

Sonic was in the Collector's lair in a discuses. Speedy was in his pocket. They were going to save Jazzy and Kathy.

"Sonic?" Speedy ask.

"I don't think a pull this off." Sonic said.

"Sonic! Don't think that!" Speedy said, "you can pull it off."

**Speedy: ****You're headed for disaster, but I'm your one best chance****. Don't miss your honest cast. I show you have to show you wears the pants. I am smooth as gins, I teach you attitude. In act that so convincing, they think you're an other dude.**

"Speedy. I can't..." Sonic said.

**Speedy: ****You're an odd one, Sonic the Hedgehog, and you're story does not tell. But if they don't ask, don't tell. Keep 'em guessing. Let me lead to the fun of camouflage what you're one of. Cause their business, it is none of. Keep 'em guessing.**

"Sonic. We can do it. We're a team. Like yin and yang. Ping and pong." Speedy said.

"I still think we can't pull this of." Sonic said.

**Speedy: ****You think that you don't need me. But Sonic, you're a jam. I train you to misled. To walk the walk, we both could pull off this scam. I'm ready to coach you. Let start with your physique. Before I'm through, they will vote you he man of the week.**

"Speedy...." Sonic said.

Speedy: **Take it from the one who wise. Pull a silicon in their eyes. With some one white lies. Keep 'em guessing. Sonic listen to old Speedy. Like a cricket they would squish you. Shut your mouth and let them boshu. Keep 'em guessing.**

Sonic look at Speedy and smiled.

**Speedy: ****Well if the person you are does not show, you won't set of the alarms. If I can made you mucho macho, Who going know your a hedgehog you are.**

"Speedy." Sonic said. Speedy look at Sonic. Sonic said, "Let's do it to it."

Speedy: **Those I'm not the type to brag, this charade is in the bag. And reality is a drag. Keep 'em guessing. Sonic, never say surrender. I can make you a contender. Get you in the groove in gender fender. Keep 'em guessing. When the truth is too depressing when with your minor lesson. Read my lip and heave my lesson.**

Sonic nod and got ready to attack.

Speedy: **Keep 'em Guessing!**

Sonic quickly stop because he heard some one crash in. He turn and saw Erin, in Energetic Peppermint, Alyssa, as Beautiful Lightning, Knuckles, Naruto, and Carly as Cutie Starlight. Collector have Jazzy ready to be under plastic.

"Let her Go!" Erin shouted. Collector press a button and electronic shackles on their feet. Sonic whisper something to Speedy. Speedy, without being seen, went to Kathy.

"Who..." Envir ask.

"I'm Speedy, Sonic's Shugo Chara." Speedy said, "Could you guy make a diversion?"

"No Problem!" Three Shugo Chara said. Harmony got a boom box and hit 'play'. They started to dance and every one was stare at them.

**All Three: watashi no HAATO ANROKKU**

**kokoro wo hiraite**

**mae wo muite Going On!**

**Dokomade mo yukou**

**Kowai mono nanka nai**

**Envir: Saikin nanka funiki kawatta nette**

**Sorette nanka chotto urushii ne**

**Fair: Jibun no koto wa zenzen wo kanmai kedo**

**Sooi wa reru to DONDON suki ni naru**

**Harmony: Akiramenakereba dare datte**

**Kyo yori tooku ni toberu utte**

**Mechakucha naitemo hekon demo**

**Asa wa kuru kara**

**Three: NEGATIBU HAATO ROKKU ON**

**Yuki wo kureru yo**

**Kao wo agete Going On!**

**Asu e tsuzuiteku**

**kimi no HAATO ANROKKU**

**kokoro wo hiraite**

**mae wo muite Going On!**

**Dokomade mo yukou**

**Kowai mono nanka nai**

Speedy give Sonic a signal. Amu join him. They first unplug the machine. Sonic grab his sister. The three grab Evil Sonic.

**Fair: Omoi de dokka wo tsukuritai wo ke janai**

**Envir: Taisetsu na no wa ima kono shunkan**

**Harmony: Tanoshii jikan wa itsumo yori**

**Ato yuuma ni sugiteku kara**

**Kowashite issho ni iru toki wo**

**Daiji ni shitai**

**Three: Wasurenai yo zutto**

**Shinjiru kimochi wo**

**Korekara datte Going On!**

**Hashiri tsudzuketeku**

**Wasurenai de zutto**

**Yumemiru kimochi wo**

**Itsumade demo Going On!**

**Omoi tsudzuke tara**

**Kitto owarenai**

Speedy went to Chika. He tell to be quiet and to think of a pose for Evil Sonic. She turn and Evil Sonic gadded and under the machine. She nodded and with over. Chika made Evil Sonic look like a girl. Amu plug the machine back in. Chika went over to Fair, Envir, and Harmony.

**Fair: NEGATIBU HAATO ROKKU ON**

**Envir: Yuki wo kureru yo**

**Harmony: Kao wo agete Going On!**

**Chika: Asu e tsuzuiteku**

**All Four: kimi no HAATO ANROKKU**

**kokoro wo hiraite**

**mae wo muite Going On!**

**Dokomade mo yukou**

**Kowai mono nanka nai**

"Good. You stop." Collector said. Kathy was giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ending**

Kathy was giggling. Every one stare at her.

"How can you..." Knuckles said. Soon, he saw what she was giggling at. He start laughing. Naruto, Alyssa, and Carly look and laugh. Erin and Collector turn and saw Evil Sonic was in plastic. Erin was laughing her head off.

"Who DID this?" Collector yelled. Then, Sonic knock him off his chair.

"Sonic is mad." Naruto said.

"That a understatement. He is furious." Carly said.

"No one mess with **MY SISTER!**" Sonic yelled. Jazzy got Kathy out. Amu turn off the shackles.

"I have an idea." Kathy said, "What if him under plastic?" Collector run and screaming like a little girl.

"Aw, I want to see that." Fair said. Every one got out of the base. Knuckles stare at Sonic, who was carrying his sister.

"What?" Sonic said.

"Why did you not tell us about her?" Naruto said.

"It a long story and I get emotional." Sonic said.

The in base, Evil Tails and Evil Shadow saw Evil Sonic and got him out.

"Who did this?" Evil Shadow asked.

"Erin and her friends. There's this new girl, Kathy, with them." Evil Sonic said.

"Kathy, right?" a voice said.

"Who?" Evil Tails asked.

"I have a score with her."

"You are..." the three said with fear.


End file.
